


Exquisite Ecstasy

by WitchsMark



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchsMark/pseuds/WitchsMark
Summary: Zelda Spellman, in the midst of her tumultuous life, takes refuge in the Dorian's Gray Room and waits for a sex demon to fulfill her secret fantasies.However, Gray prepares a surprise for the High Priestess.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Exquisite Ecstasy

My hands were tied over my head and my eyes were blindfolded. My breath was the only sound I could hear in the room. Every hair on my naked body was tingled with the expectation of a bold and intimate touch that never came.  
He was late.  
With the stress I had to deal with lately, I had the luxury of turning to Gray and his luxurious services to calm my spirits and vent my frustrations. Nobody could know about my fetishes and Gray would be discreet with the wishes of his High Priestess, just as he was loyal to Faustus in the past.  
My secret had nothing to do with being ashamed of demanding sex with a sexual demon. Why would there be? Gray's purchased silence was due to a detail implicit in my requirement.  
I wanted a demon to act like Faustus.  
I hated that unreasonable need. But my body still begged for his touch. And I, in the midst of the madness that my life had become, didn’t resist the temptation. Evidently, I couldn't bear to look into his eyes again without cursing him. So, I resorted to my imagination and used the available resources to make my fantasy as real as possible.  
When passion seized me, I took refuge in a room in the Dorian’s Gray Room and waited for the succubus to give me all the pleasure and ecstasy that Faustus once assigned me.  
There were some impositions on my part so that my illusion wouldn’t be undone. I wouldn’t - under any circumstances -, remove the eye band, and kisses were not allowed. Faustus' lips were odd and I would recognize them immediately, and I would end the illusion if I felt the kisses coming from someone else.  
The creaking of the door denounced the demon's arrival. A sigh, coming from his direction, sounded like a breath. It was not always that I prepared a reception so... captivating. Still, his reaction attracted my attention. It was too human for a succubus.  
Well, I was the one who asked for a convincing act. I couldn't complain.  
"You're late," I chided.  
He didn’t answer. Nor could it. It was another of my rules. No words from him. Faustus' voice was too characteristic. Just remembering his accent, I felt my muscles tighten with excitement.  
I heard his slow steps against the wooden floor, towards me. The sound of fabric being pulled off indicated that more clothes joined mine in some corner. It was not long before the mattress on the bed, on which I was tied, sank at my feet.  
I felt the light touch of his fingers slide from my heels to my thighs. The gentle drag of the nails over my skin made a sigh escape my lips. Skilled hands massaged my thighs and then slid into them, heading for my groin.  
I threw my head back just waiting for the bold, raw touch. However, his hands went up my body again. He leaned against me, and as he clung to my waist possessively, I felt his breath on my neck.  
All the air in my lungs escaped in a breath when I felt his teeth nibble on my skin. He laughed lightly at my surprised reaction. Wasting no time, he slid his tongue over my lap and raised his hands to my breasts, caressing them with determination. His mouth joined his hands and I squirmed as I felt his bites on my nipples.  
I strained the bonds that held my hands, seeking relief, but it was useless. So, I used my legs to wrap the succubus' hip, pulling it against me. He resisted my command, holding on. Before I complained, one of his hands slid from my breast to the middle of my legs.  
A loud groan escaped my throat when I felt two of his fingers penetrate me without the slightest warning. My body trembled with agile movements, as he continued to nibble and pinch my breasts. I swayed without the least bit of shame against his hand, begging for more.  
I loved the hardness and brutality of the movements. Pain and pleasure mixed in an addictive way. And when ecstasy came, I knew it would be overwhelming.  
The demon left my breasts and I felt his lips move down my body, distributing bites, until they reached my groin. To keep up with his advances, his tongue trailed over my clit, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.  
I felt my body hyperventilate and my uterus contracting more and more every second. My breathing was completely uneven and my wrists were burning with the friction of the bonds.  
It was close to orgasm. Very close.  
I threw my head against the pillow, ready to feel the pleasure lift me.  
All my muscles complained and I whined in frustration when his touch suddenly ceased.  
A spell reached the tip of my tongue and I had to restrain myself from cursing him.  
He stuck his body to mine, putting his weight on me. I felt every muscle in his chest against my skin and sighed in exasperation. He held my thighs so tightly that I was sure his fingerprints would stay there. Finally, it penetrated me at once.  
My surprised and delighted scream reverberated through the room and I felt his heavy breath on my neck. The feeling of complete filling and the ardor of the sudden movement made my body vibrate with excitement. His hands went up from my thighs to my hips to steady his thrusts.  
Despite the ferocity of his movements, there was a certain care. It was different from respecting the limits imposed on BDSM. It was different from the experiences I had with succubus in my youth. Since I started those escapes in the Dorian’s Gray Room, I felt that there was a big difference. But I believed it was due to my request for similarity to Faustus. Perhaps, the demon had incorporated his role very well.  
The sex was very similar with Faustus. And the feeling of familiarity that I felt in those moments was absurd. It was like he was really there. I could almost smell him, his touch, his body in line with mine.  
My mind was intoxicated by the sensations and I felt again that I was about to reach the peak. Without me needing to verbalize, he grabbed my hips, lifting him up so his thrusts were deeper. I never wished so much to be able to let go of my hands and dig my nails into his back. My moans escaped my throat uncontrollably, while my muscles contracted.  
The heat concentrated on my pelvis, my insides pressed against his member, and I threw my head back on impact. The orgasm was as breathtaking as I imagined and soon the spasms spread through my body.  
“Faustus!”, the cry escaped my lips without my control.  
My muscles relaxed completely in the next second, while I busied myself with trying to regulate my wheezing. I had never called for Faustus during sex with Gray's demons. And the realization of the lack Faustus made me hit me hard.  
I locked my jaw as I felt tears reach my eyes. I was grateful for being blindfolded, it would be too pathetic to cry.  
“Get out”.  
The demon, however, resisted my order and remained still attached to my body.  
“GET OUT NOW!”  
Despite the clear command, I faltered due to my choked voice. Again, the succubus ignored my words. Why didn't he obey me? He had already done his job. He could go.  
Unable to hide my pathetic crying, tears escaped under my blindfold and ran down my cheeks. Before I could utter a spell to loosen my hands and wipe away the tears, warm lips overlapped over them, drying them with extreme delicacy. Finally, I felt my lips being kissed. The initial hesitation was due to the fact that he was breaking one of my rules. But I ignored it and accepted the kiss.  
For Satan or any deity that might exist, it was as like Faustus was there.  
One of his hands wrapped around my waist to keep our bodies together. The other, rose to the bonds that held me captive and released them. Without wasting time, I clung to his hair.  
Why was that demon so humanoid? Why so sensitive to my anxieties? Why so much like Faustus?  
New tears reached my eyes.  
It didn't matter how much I told the world and myself that I had overcome him. I knew, at my core, the truth. And I hated myself for the inability to forget Faustus.  
The demon left my lips while remaining glued to me. And then, he took the blindfold off my eyes.  
Blue irises, like the autumn sky, stare at me. I saw remorse and concern in them. The surprise made his name escape my lips in a wailing sob.  
“Faustus”.

**Faustus Blackwood**

A few weeks earlier, I had received a call from Dorian Gray regarding Zelda's visit to his club.  
“Your wife is here and requests your presence”.  
I knew that Zelda hated me for what I had done with her family and herself, so Gray's call made me both suspicious and curious. Evidently, I prepared myself for any kind of trap she might have set for me.  
Such was my surprise when I found out that Zelda was waiting for sex. And the wonder only increased when I heard of her half-naked and blindfolded figure, countless rules. I wouldn't mind any of them if I could touch her at will. However, when Zelda said that she didn’t want to know my identity and therefore would use a blindfold at our meetings, I understood that the trap was not hers, but Gray's.  
"She doesn't know it's me," I said to Dorian after the carnal lust, enjoying a shot of absinthe at the bar. “Why did you say she requested my presence?”  
He just smirked and said nothing. I didn't insist. As long as I could have Zelda in my arms again, nothing mattered.  
I had forgotten that Zelda was like a drug. The more I had her, the more I wanted her. And I was grateful that our meetings took place in short periods of time. But I no longer saw the fun in having her, knowing that she had no idea that I was the one who made her dizzy and scream with pleasure.  
That night, I intended to reveal the truth to Zelda, even though I knew she would probably curse me. I knew it was a huge risk to take. However, it went beyond my ego's need. I needed Zelda to know, because I needed her to look me in the eye. Because I missed her. Because our meetings rekindled the flame that burned in me.  
I had entered the room, convinced of my plan. But when I found her completely naked and tied to the bed, the desire consumed me. Zelda was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen and there was no way I could resist her. I got rid of my clothes and joined in, ignoring all the BDSM instruments that were available. I wouldn't need them.  
Zelda's body reacted to mine and we were soon in line. Feeling her warm skin against mine, being able to touch her without reservation and hearing her sighs delighted by my caresses, lifted me up. I knew Zelda's body and knew her preferences, so I used it to my advantage.  
I watched her completely delighted features and admired her body squirming under mine. Then, a loud moan escaped her pink lips.  
“Faustus!”  
I shuddered when I heard my name. Did she know it was me?  
All my theories dissolved when I saw on her face that something was wrong. Zelda's chin was trembling slightly and I saw her press her lips tightly together.  
“Get out”.  
Your demand meant nothing to me. I would not leave that moment.  
“GET OUT NOW!”  
Her voice faltered, choked.  
I had never seen Zelda crying. What had triggered this?  
Then the understanding hit me. While I knew it was she who was with me, Zelda had no idea that I was there. Still, she had called my name. She fantasized about me, so she didn't want to know who she slept with. She missed me.  
And she hated herself for it. She hated herself for still wanting me.  
Soon tears came to her cheeks, rushing down her white skin. A woman like Zelda would never admit to showing weakness in that way. However, her tied hands would prevent her from drying her own tears.  
Overcome with remorse and touched by her weeping, I tilted my head towards her face. My lips lightly touched her skin and I interrupted her tears.  
I wondered how many times I had made Zelda cry. The mere suggestion of her suffering alone, echoed tortuously inside me.  
Breaking Zelda's golden rule, I kissed her trembling lips. And, contrary to my expectations, she offered no resistance and allowed me to comfort her.  
I wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her body close to mine, as if she could escape at any moment. Then, I raised my free arm to release her hands from the bonds.  
Every hair on my body stood on end as I felt Zelda's fingers tangle in my hair. She pulled me against her, allowing me to increase the intensity of the kisses we exchanged.  
Zelda's touches and lips have always had the power to surrender. And I would deliver everything I had and everything I was, into her hands, if she wished, in exchange for a few more minutes with her.  
I felt her falter and, fighting all my instincts, I broke our kiss. She sniffed slightly, revealing her weeping return.  
The passion we shared was still burning inside me. Like an addiction. Like a curse. And apparently, she burned more intensely on Zelda, hurting her more and more every moment. I would be her ruin.  
She had the right to know the truth.  
I touched her blindfold gently and removed it from her eyes. Her eyelids flickered and opened slowly, damp with tears that insisted on her skin. The greenish expanse of her irises watched me closely. In the midst of shock, a sob escaped her lips.  
“Faustus”.  
“Zelda...”, I sighed.  
As if she had freed herself from a spell, she hurried to rub a hand over her face, while pushing me away with her free arm.  
“Don’t touch me!”, she ordered.  
I took my weight off her body, waiting for her to calm down. Zelda curled up against the back of the bed and raised her hands in my direction to protect herself from me. I blew out a breath and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“If I wanted to do you any harm, I would have done it while you were blindfolded, Zelda”.  
My comment disarmed her.  
“How...?”  
“Dorian called me”.  
She gave a humorless laugh and the irritation was visible on her face.  
“I ask for a sex demon and he sends you? I'm going to hammer him into that damn painting forever!”  
I raised an eyebrow at her criticisms.  
“You didn't seem unhappy with my performance at any of our meetings”.  
Zelda rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet off the bed to cover her body.  
"Faustus, get out of here now, before I lock you up in the witches' cell for all eternity," she threatened.  
She had put on her strong, cold woman mask again. But she had already shown more than she wanted and I couldn't ignore it.  
"If you wanted that, you would have cursed me already," I snapped. “We need to talk”.  
“We have nothing to say to each other.”  
"You called my name and started to cry," I said.  
Zelda looked away from me and I saw her nostrils inflate due to the anger that was plaguing her.  
"That meant nothing," she lied. “Go away, Faustus”.  
I saw her blink more than necessary as she swallowed. The mention of what happened made her fragility return. She crossed her arms over her chest, burying herself in the sheets.  
Contrary to her order, I approached her. Since she still refused to look in my eyes, I took her face and turned it towards me. She had no choice but to look at me.  
“Repeat it looking into my eyes.”  
Despite the angry features on her face, Zelda's eyes watered, betraying her.  
“I’m with Mambo now”.  
Despite the firmness with which she uttered the words, her change of subject was enough to show that I was right.  
“But she is not here with you. It’s not she who satisfies your darkest desires. It’s not she what you imagine when you are at the height of pleasure. It's not her name you shout when you're satisfied”, I whispered a few inches from her face. “It's me, Zelda”.  
A flame appeared in her green eyes even though the tears were still there.  
"You're right," she countered. “She didn't bewitch me. She didn't try to kill my whole family. She didn't tear me apart, Faustus. Was you! We had it all and you blew it! What for? Power?!”  
She was absolutely right. And I could never deny any of that. And it wouldn’t help me to use the argument that she kidnapped my daughter and made me think she was dead.  
What a beautiful couple we made, right?  
As soon as a tear trickled down her cheek, I wiped it away with my thumb, taking the time to caress her face.  
“I can't change any of that, Zelda. But here we are together again”.  
A short, scornful laugh escaped her throat. She put her hands over mine and pushed them away.  
“I don't know why I'm still here listening to you”.  
Zelda got up from the bed, but I stopped her from continuing on her way by hugging her from behind. I buried my face in her red hair and intoxicated with her perfume.  
"You are still here because, like me, you haven’t gotten over what we had," I whispered at her ear and kissed her neck, watching her skin crawl. “You desire me as much as I desire you. You fantasize about me as much as I fantasize about you. You want me as much as I want you”.  
She turned it towards me and glued her body to mine. Her eyes studied mine intently.  
“And what do you suggest we do with that?”  
I smirked at her.  
“The same thing we've been doing lately. We meet here and indulge our needs and desires. And we will no longer need rules”.  
She raised an eyebrow, wanting to show skepticism about my suggestion. But her hands rested lightly on my chest and I knew Zelda enough to know that she was tempted.  
“Do you think it will be that easy to convince me? After all you've done, do you think I would still give in to you?”  
I shook my head and stroked her face.  
“What if, when we are here, together, we just ignore our past?”  
“Are you proposing a truce, Faustus?”  
A smile played on her pink lips.  
“From the bedroom door to the inside, we are lovers. From the door out, mortal enemies. What do you think?”  
"It looks satisfactory," she agreed without wanting to give in easily. “But there is a condition”.  
I traced her jaw with my thumb, without taking my eyes off hers.  
“Which would be?”  
She hugged my neck with her arms, ending any space between our bodies. With Zelda's naked body clinging to mine, I wouldn't deny her anything. She knew that well.  
“No one can know”.  
I smiled and put my face close to hers and pasted our foreheads. Her breath mingled with mine and I felt my lips brush hers lightly. Our eyes didn’t stray.  
“It will be our secret, Zelda”.


End file.
